Setsuna and Carmen
by Kellybug
Summary: Post-Stars What-If: What if the world's greatest thief needed to talk to Sailormoon? X-over with Carmen Sandiego
1. Part 01 Tokyo to Kyoto

SETSUNA and CARMEN  
  
------------------  
  
A Sailormoon / Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego crossover.  
  
NOTICE: Neither Sailormoon nor Carmen Sandiego are mine!!  
  
Sailormoon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing,   
  
Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Cloverway, Mixxzine, and probably   
  
others I have missed.  
  
Carmen Sandiego belongs to Bondesbord (I hope I spelled   
  
that right), DiC, and I don't know know else.  
  
The story-idea is mine.   
  
-----------------  
  
The Senshi-meeting came to quick order. 'That is at least one good   
  
thing, this day', Hino Rei thought. 'And, Usagi is safe with us and Mamoru,   
  
if anything should happen!'   
  
"Why did you call this meeting, Hino-Sama?" Sailorneptune asked.  
  
"I was doing a fire-reading this morning after meditation and prayers."  
  
Hino Rei answered Kaioh Michiru, "Someone is after Usagi."  
  
"So," Michiru thought out, "our Hime has a new enemy?"   
  
"So it would appear", Rei answered.   
  
"Great." Jupiter muttered. "Just in time for the Icy Sleep, we get a new   
  
Enemy! Usagi doesn't *need* this!"  
  
"I was hoping that, since Galaxia was defeated, we would begin to see some  
  
peace!" Ami sighed. "That we would have no new enemies to fight! BUT! Here is  
  
a NEW enemy! And Usagi needs to save the energy she has!"   
  
"So! Koneko?" Haruka asked worriedly. "Where is Ginzhuishou?"  
  
The question eletrified most of those in attendance innediately!  
  
"Where is Ginzhuishou?" Minako asked.  
  
"I.. put it in safe-place." Usagi tiredly sighed.  
  
"You are not wearing it?" Minako continued the Inquisiton.  
  
"Iie.. It was.. draining me.. too much."  
  
"Draining you??" Makoto asked, worriedly.   
  
"What if someone should GRAB IT, Odango Atama??" Rei screeched out.   
  
"Our Enemies could HARM YOU!!!" The Shinto Priestess started to shake Usagi.   
  
"WHY DID YOU REMOVE IT????"  
  
"She removed it because I ordered her to remove it!" Ami spoke up, spinning  
  
Rei around sharply. "And I will NOT have you threating my patients' well-being  
  
like that, Hino-Sama, They are expectant-mother and unborn-child! Not  
  
rag-dolls!"  
  
"You.. *ordered* her to remove it?" Rei gasped, trying to recover any thoughts   
  
she had. "But.. Ami.. Usagi is..."  
  
  
  
"Usagi is pregnant.. and weak.. which is why I had her remove Ginzhuishou!"   
  
Ami explained as calmly and rationally as she could. "Usagi-hime came to me a few   
  
weeks after finding out she was pregnant! She was worried about her child. She was  
  
feeling weak, and tired much too easily. And she wondered if this would effect   
  
the baby. So, to calm Usagi' fears, I ran tests on her and the baby's embrionic   
  
fluid! The fluid was terribly weak. Then, When I told this to Usagi, she asked me   
  
to run test on Ginzhiushou! I am glad she did! The tests proved Ginzhuishou was  
  
draining Usagi and her baby!"  
  
"'Draining'?" The Senshi-tachi squeaked out.  
  
"Hai. In having to protect her in her weakened condition, Ginzhuishou was   
  
killing her baby!"  
  
"But..?" Michiru started to ask.  
  
"Ginzhuishou protects me," Usagi sighed, "at cost of all others, unless   
  
commanded otherwise by me. It destroys everything it sees as threat!"  
  
"But, Koneko!" Haruka countered. "Without Ginzhuishou, Our unseen Enemy can   
  
destroy both you AND Chibiusa!"  
  
"I would rather take that possibility," Usagi started to cry, "than the   
  
probability of killing my daughter.. myself!"  
  
Mamoru and the Senshi huddled tightly around Usagi, trying to protect her   
  
from her fears.  
  
After the meeting was closed, the Senshi started gathering everything together.  
  
Suddenly, Ami let out a scream!  
  
  
  
"Where is Ginzhuishou?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
And EVERYBODY started to panic!!!  
  
"How are we gonna protect Usagi?"  
  
After a few minutes of accusations, counter-accusations, and histerics, Usagi  
  
decided, in her weakened-condition, to take command!  
  
"FEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIT!!"  
  
The shrill whistle got everyone's attention!  
  
"Gomen, minna..", Usagi apologized, "but fighting and killing each other will   
  
not help matters.. although," she looked over at Haruka and Michiru, "it may make   
  
someone *feel* a bit better. I suggest looking around shrine for any clues to   
  
Ginzhuishou's disappearance."  
  
There was a stunned silence, as what Usagi had just done sank in, then the   
  
Senshi and Mamoru scoured the shrine for any trace of the thief!  
  
Soon, Rei came back with an odd hat. "I find this in formal-hall of main-   
  
building! Was not here this morning! Might be thief's hat! And a red.. parasol?"  
  
"Hmmm..." Michiru inspected the hat carefully. "A red fedora! Western hat!   
  
Rare in Nippon!"  
  
"Even rare in West!" Setsuna noted. "Mainly seen in old Detective-Movies."   
  
"Great." Haruka growled. "We have hat. Hat's owner has Ginzhuishou! We need the   
  
*damned* hat's owner!!"  
  
"Maybe we can locate the owner." Saying that, Rei took the hat from Setsuna   
  
and headed to the Fire-Room.  
  
Soon.. in the shrine's fire-room..  
  
  
  
"Rin, Ryou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Shi, Retsu, Sai, Zen.. Rin, Ryou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Shi,   
  
Retsu, Sai, Zen..", Rei chanted in prayer.   
  
"Rin, Ryou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Shi, Retsu, Sai, Zen.. Oh, Okuribi.. show us who would   
  
have taken Ginzhuishou.."  
  
The great ceremonial-fire soon blazed higher as tongues of yellow, red, and orange   
  
drew-out a profile.. a portrait.. a woman in red.. with dark hair..  
  
"Who is she?" Kino Makoto asked after the fire died back. "Is she an Enemy?"  
  
"I do not know who she is," Hino Rei, "but, she is not with the Enemy!"  
  
"I don't not care WHO she is with!" Haruka spat out through gritted teeth. "She has Ginzhuishou! She will give it BACK!!"  
  
"Demo.." Ami asked thoughtfully, "who.. is she?"  
  
"I know who she is!" Meioh Setsuna said.  
  
"Nani?" Kaioh Michiru spoke up suddenly. "You know who..?"  
  
"I will get Ginzhuishou back." With that, Setsuna stepped out of the fire-room.  
  
"Setsuna-Hahai?" Tomoe Hotaru went after Setsuna, or Sailorpluto. "Hahai?"  
  
"Hold it, Setsuna!" Aino Minako, Sailorvenus, caught up with Pluto. "We are going  
  
with you! Usagi's life could be at stake!"  
  
"Iie, Venus-Sama!" Pluto said calmly. "I can get more done safely on my own. Domo  
  
Arigatou! I am sure we can handle this without bloodshed this time if I go alone!"  
  
  
  
"Are you sure, Setsuna?" Haruka asked suspiciously.  
  
"Hai!" Michiru spoke up. "How do you KNOW this, Pluto?"  
  
"I just.. know.. yoshi?" Setsuna fidgeted. "Everything will be fine!"  
  
Everybody sweatdropped.  
  
"Have you been looking into the time-gate, Setsuna-Haha?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"IIEDE!" Setsuna said defensively "That is forbidden by the Rules of   
  
the Millenia!"  
  
"Then HOW do you KNOW this.. woman.. will give up Ginzhuishou?" Michiru asked Setsuna point-blank!  
  
"I just know it..", Setsuna said. "Trust me."  
  
Everybody, save for Usagi, fall flat on their faces as Setsuna jogged down the hill.  
  
"I will be back later!"  
  
The first stop for the Meioh-Express was the Tokyo Branch of the Acme Detective Agency.  
  
"Konnichi-wa, Chief!" Setsuna called out.  
  
"Agent Meioh SETSUNA??? The Chief almost jumped out off his vid-screen. "What brought   
  
YOU out of retirement?"  
  
"A couple of friends." Setsuna smiled. "Ah-HA! Detectives Zachary and Ivy, from America! Well! What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Detective Setsuna MEIOH?? YOU are as much a legend around here as Carmen   
  
Sandiego!" Ivy squealed out, noticeably impressed, and then regained her composure. "Well, *ahem*, it seems, Agent Meioh-Sama, that Carmen Sandiego has struck again! Gomen."  
  
"Hai." Zach nodded. "She seems to have stolen a legendary Japanese jewel called the Ginzhuishou from the Hikawa Jinji here in Tokyo. And, now, we have to figure what her next move is."  
  
"Hai.. But," Ivy noted, puzzled, "she seems even more elusive now than she usually is! You think she knows we're here?"  
  
"I'm sure she knows," The Chief replied, "but that never kept her from gloating over us before."  
  
"Well..", Setsuna mused, "Sandiego-Sama may be keeping a low-profile on purpose!"  
  
"As if she's waiting on someone?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Hai." Setsuna poured a cup of gren tea. "Or..", Setsuna said with a glint in her eye, "someone could be after her.. or Ginzhuishou.."  
  
"Could it be Yakuza?" Zack asked. "Or one of the secret societies?"  
  
Setsuna hid behind her teacup, trying not to show *too* much of a smile!   
  
"I doubt it is Yakuza!"  
  
Ivey responded slowly. "You.. doubt.. it's Yakuza?"   
  
"Hai." Setsuna let a smile smile escape. "Someone else worse then Yakuza!"  
  
The Chief, Zack, and Ivy fell back in shock! "WORSE THAN YAKUZA????"  
  
"But..", Zack stammered, "who could be worse than Yakuza? Who would they fear?"  
  
Setsuna let the small smile on her face widen and started counting-off in her mind:  
  
'Makoto... Haruka... Michiru... Hotaru...  
  
'Usagi on Sugar-High... Usagi on Sugar-Low...  
  
'Rei... Minako...  
  
'Ami-Sama probably already has way to undermine half of Yakuza-clans and extort other half...'  
  
Setsuna then said kind of lazily: " A lot of people."  
  
As the Acme-detective stood trying to digest her last bit of information, Setsuna calmly  
  
finished her tea. "Do not worry, Chief! I know where Carmen is! I will get Ginzhuishou!"  
  
"YOU will get the rock???" Ivy said increduously. "HOW??? No one has EVER been able to   
  
locate Carmen's operational-base here in Japan!!! And YOU know where she is????"  
  
"I think so!" Setsuna stood at attenion. "I have had a few *dealings* with her before."  
  
The Acme agents were agape at how Setsuna said "dealings".  
  
Setsuna then bowed to leave. "I will see you later! For tea? Ja ne?"  
  
"Ah.. yeah..", the Chief was suddenly speechless. "Sure thing.. Detective Meioh..."  
  
Later, in a Ginza-District high-rise, Carmen walked into her Japanese head-quarters.. and Setsuna was there to meet her!  
  
"Hi, Boss!" Setsuna then bowed.  
  
Carmen's henchmen were nervous, for, nobody but a select-few know about this place,   
  
and they started pulling weapons.  
  
"Put away the toys, boys!" Carmen commanded in a steady voice. "Setsuna's a friend!   
  
Besides.. if she wanted to, Meioh-Sama would make you eat everything you threw at her."  
  
"Arigatou nisai, Carmen!" Setsuna smiled, then looked around, "No wonder no-one has   
  
found you in Japan! Who would think to look for you here?"  
  
"Hai, Meioh-Sama!" Carmen returned the smile. "The best place to hide, often, is in plain sight!" Carmen the went to give Setsuna a kiss and welcoming-hug. "So! Setsuna-san? What have   
  
you been doing with yourself?"  
  
"Oh! Traveling here and there..." Setsuna smiled.  
  
Carmen then dismissed the agents.  
  
"So," Carmen asked in a hushed tone, "how's the Chief?"  
  
"Fine..." Setsuna started to answer, then choked on her reply! "Wait-a-minute! How did you know I moonlighted for Acme?"  
  
Carmen chuckled good-naturedly. "Come on, Setsuna! You couldn't hide anything from me for long... Senshi! But.. as long as nobody at VILE or Acme got hurt.. I let you moonlight! Although, I DID get a little concerned when you teamed up with Ten'ou Haruka and Kaioh Michiru! At one point.. I though of offering a bounty for you!"  
  
At this point, Setsuna's mouth was touching the floor! "Senshi? You.. know.. of the Senshi?"  
  
Carmen chuckled. "I have my ways of finding out."  
  
Carmen then hauled out Ginzhuishou from a safe. "I guess Tsuki-no-Hime   
  
wants this back?"  
  
"She DOES need it." Setsuna said apologetically. "Or, will, rather, when   
  
the time is right. Actually, the other Senshi are more concerned with getting   
  
it back than she is!"  
  
"I can understand her feelings..", Carmen smiled, "alot of responsibility  
  
has been laid upon her shoulders! Many decisions are expected of her that  
  
she may not be ready for: who to follow.. who to lead.. who to say 'Sayonara'  
  
to..."  
  
"Well...", Setsuna fidgeted. "She has been pushed.. a bit."  
  
"Setsuna," Carmen grawled out low, "whatever you have been doing as part  
  
of the Sailorsenshi.. you have been doing too long!"  
  
Setsuna flinched.  
  
"Anyway," Carmen said, "if Sailormoon wants Ginzhuishou back.. all she has  
  
to do is ask for it! But, I will *only* give it to her! If anyone else comes,  
  
Ginzhuishou stays with me."  
  
"You.. wish.. to talk.. to the Hime?" Setsuna stuttered out.  
  
"Hai." Carmen responded.   
  
"About..?"  
  
"*Familiar* things." Carman smiled. "Oh! And, Setsuna, I'd stay away from   
  
your job as Senshi, if I were you.. it's leaving you paranoid and schizophrenic.   
  
More so than usual. Sayonara." Carmen picked up Ginzhuishou and took a last sip   
  
of tea. "I will see you.. later.. Detective Meioh."  
  
The next morning, early, Zack and Ivy were re-visiting the scene of the crime.  
  
"Domo Arigatou, Hino-Sensei," Zack bowed to the elderly caretaker. "May we see   
  
where the hat and parasole were found?"  
  
"Hai." The cartaker said. "It is this way! For some reason.. the police have not   
  
REMOVED anything from here. So.. everything is as how it was left when my grand-daughter   
  
and her friends noticed the THEFT!"  
  
"May we see it?" Zack asked.  
  
"Hai!" The old man bowed. "I will be honored to show it, if it will help! The stone  
  
that was stolen.. I am told.. is very important to a very close friend of Magomusume!   
  
So.. it *must* be returned.. for her sake."  
  
Rei, the other Innersenshi, and Usagi listened to the conversation, quietly, from   
  
a side-room of the shrine.  
  
"They are important to you?" Ivey asked the elder. "Your grand-daughter? And her  
  
friend?"  
  
"Tsukino Usagi has given my grand-daughter back her life!" The old man straightened-up.  
  
"Dano.. magomusume IS my life, detective!"  
  
Usagi held onto a suddenly-tearful Rei as if she were the Miko's lieline!   
  
"Do not worry, Rei-chan!" Usagi whispered. "I will not let anything happen to you or   
  
Ojiisan! Iyaa!"  
  
"Domo.. arigatou.. Usagi!" Rei sniffed.  
  
After the caretaker brought out the hat and parasol, Zack began to translate the writing   
  
on the parsol:  
  
"Hime - to jump off the butai."  
  
"To jump off the WHAT?!?!" Ivey screeched.  
  
"Relax, sis!" Jack tried to calm his sister. "It's an expression in Japan. To 'Jump off   
  
the butai' means 'to take a big chance'! The Butai is a big varanda of the Kyomizu-dera   
  
temple.. in KYOTO!" Zack spun around excitedly, stopping as he faced his sister again. "And   
  
I bet THAT where she'll appear NEXT!! Domo arigatou for your aide, Ojiisan!" Zack pulled out   
  
300 Yen. "Here is a bit of help for the upkeep of the Jinja!"  
  
"Where are they going, Ojiisan?" Rei asked her Grandfather a few minutes later.   
  
"I.. do now know!" The old man answered. "The young man mentioned Kyomizo-dera in Kyoto.  
  
I THINK he and his aneue have left for there!"  
  
"Domo arigatou, jiji!" Rei excused herself. Gomen nisai, demo.. I have to get back to my friends, onegai?"   
  
When Rei returned to the other Senshi, she relayed what her grandfather had told her.   
  
"Let us get to Kyoto, then!" Makoto said, "The sooner we retrieve Ginzhuishou, the better   
  
we will be able to protect Usagi! Usagi-chan! Come! Let us leave..! Usagi? Usagi?!?!"  
  
The Senshi searched the Jinja for an hour!  
  
And, in that hour.. Usagi was leaving Tokyo, headed towards Kyoto!  
  
Kyoto was the ancient and traditional capital of Japan, a city rich in hostory- monumental  
  
and living! As such, it is visited by thousands of people, with thousands of reasons. On one particular day, two people in those thousands were Tsukino Usagi and Tsukino Shingo.  
  
"Domo arigatou.. Shingo!..", Usagi said, "for.. coming with me! You.. will never know what   
  
it means, to.. have someone.. who knows..."  
  
"To your Senshi, you.. are Hime, Usagi!" Shingo replied. "To Chiba-Sama, you are kare!   
  
Demo.. to me, you will always be ane! I would.. miss you much.. more than Hahai or Chichi..   
  
if.. anything were to happen to you."  
  
"I.. do not know how you learned my secret, itouto!" Usagi smiled. "I am not sure I *want*  
  
to know the 'how'. I am just grateful to have someone to talk to without having to break my promise to Luna never to tell anyone.. who I was. Arigatou."  
  
"Arigatou ne, Usagi-aneue! I am.. glad.. I can help you." Shingo blushed.  
  
"Part of me.. wishes..", Usagi's voice started to trail-off, "I had not.. brought you into this."  
  
"You think this.. Carmen Sandiego.. wants to harm you?" Shingo asked worriedly.  
  
"Iyaa. I do not *feel* anything evil about this.. or her.. itouto! Iie. It is.. the Senshi..  
  
that worry me. Hai." Usagi looked out from Kyomizo-dera temple across Kyoto. "The Senshi are..  
  
overprotective.. of me." She shuddered. "In protecting me.. they often overlook by-standers!"  
  
  
  
"Do not worry, Usagi!" Shingo smiled and hugged his sister. "As I have learned your secret,  
  
I have learned their secrets! They shall not get past me undetected!" The young man then melted in with the other visitors. "You go talk to Sandiego-Sama! I will warn of any unwelcomed-guests!"  
  
As Shingo set out to patrol the grounds of thr temple, two Acme Detectives were busilly searching for their own query.  
  
"Are you *sure* Carmen's clue meant Kyoto, Zack?"  
  
"Positive, Sis! The veranda of the Kyomizo-dera IS proverbial in Japan, and has been for years!"  
  
"OK, then, Zack!" Ivy said. "But, let's be careful! For some reason, Carmen seems more-  
  
careful than she usually is! And, I can't help but remember what Detective Meioh said about someone else being after Carmen!"  
  
"I'll be careful, Sis!" Zack then pomdered as his eyes searcged the temple-grounds. "I   
  
donno why, Ivy, but I don't *really* like the idea of someone else after Carmen and possibly hurting her!I mean.. yeah, she's a thief, but..!"  
  
"I hear ya, little bro!" Ivy answered. "She's a thief, but not a murderer! Heck! How many times has she saved Acme agrnts? How many times has she saved US??"  
  
"My point, exactly, Ivy!" Zachary said. "Ivy! I think she's be on the varanda! Let's go upstairs!"  
  
Meanwhile, Shingo was listening while keeping himself hidden. "Ara.. Sandiego Carmen-Sama   
  
is being trailed! I will have to keep the detectives and the Senshi away from each other..   
  
as well as from Carmen.. I think."  
  
Suddenly, Shingo's ears picked up a familiar voice.. or three!  
  
"How could Odango Atama LEAVE without us let that?!?!" Rei erupted. "She could get herself KILLED!! Not to mention loosing Chibiusa!!"  
  
"And, coming here with a full compliment of Senshi would have been safer?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"How helpful were we against Galaxia?"  
  
"Well..", Ami said almost aopogetically, "Rei DOES have a point, Hotaru-chan."   
  
"Hai." Hotaru answered. "Demo... we are not talking about the top of her head!"  
  
Shingo tried not to laugh.  
  
Rei was taken aback! "Nani-YO?!?! Tomoe-san! THAT is rather out-of-character for you!"  
  
"Dano..", Hotaru growled, "You are ACTING more like Haruka and Michiru than Haruka and Michiru! THAT.. I would have EXPECTED from Kino-Sama or Aino-baka.. Demo.. NOT from Miko."   
  
The young girl bowed. "My mistake. Gomen nissai."  
  
Shingo fought the sudden-urge to double-over! Tomoe-san was right about the Priestess..  
  
her over-protectiveness of Usagi- admirable though it was- often lead to a stubbornness in   
  
battle that often bordered on wrecklesssness. A blood-rage. What did Westerners call it?  
  
Berserker.  
  
"We are not not dealing with Galaxia, Hotaru-chan!" Ami sighed. "Demo, Sandiego-Sama DID enter the Jinja undetected! Hai. Dano.. she now has Ginzhuishou. Ara.. we are here to get Ginzhuishou back. Hai!"  
  
"Before Usagi tries to and that THIEF gets her, ALSO!" Rei came close to hyperventilating!   
  
"Demo.. Sandiego left the clue for Usagi, Rei-chan!" Hotaru replied.  
  
"Obvious TRAP!!" Rei screamed.  
  
"Rei-chan?" Ami asked, "I THINK Hotaru is asking how we are going to get Ginzhuishou back   
  
for Usagi?"  
  
"We..", Rei face-faulted, "will get it back. We will DEFEAT this thief, and then get GET  
  
Ginzhoushou BACK!!" Rei then jumped about in a victory-dance while Ami sweatdropped.  
  
"'We' will defeat Sandiego-san, the world's greatest thief!" Hotaru stood as still as a statue as she slowly spoke. "Hai. Just like we defeated Pharoah 90.. and Neherenia.. and   
  
Galaxia. Hai. Witches 5 defeated themselves more than you beat them.. and Sandiego-Sama is  
  
better at strategy and organization than they. Demo.. we will defeat her. Hai."  
  
Rei and Ami collapsed on the ground like marionettes whose strings had been cut!  
  
'I must warn aneue!' Shingo thought as he frantically searched the Temple. 'If three of   
  
her Senshi are here.. the other five will be near-by!"  
  
"I see you've made it up here, Tsuki-no-Hime!" Carmen smiled and bowed elegantly to Usagi.  
  
"You.. know who I am?" Usagi felt her words catch in her throat.  
  
"I have heard of you, Tsukino-Sama. Hai!" Carmen raised herself up. "And I have read the   
  
old legends!' She stepped towards Usagi. "I imagine you want Ginzhuishou back?"  
  
"It HAS been in my family long time!" Usagi smiled sheepishly. "Demo.. I do not need it..  
  
right now! Will.. you.. keep it safe for me? A while?"  
  
"Is that is your wish, Hime!" Carmen bowed. "Demo.. I must speak with you.. of familiar-things. And, it MAY be urgent!"  
  
"I.. think.. I understand about urgency." Usagi looked out over the surrounding country.  
  
"I am sure you do... Usagi-chan." Carmen smiled.  
  
Suddenly, Zack and Ivy ran into the scene!  
  
"Hold it, right there, Carmen!" Ivy called out. "You're under arrest for theft in Tokyo!"  
  
"Ahh!" Carmen tossed at smile to the detectives. "Ivy? Zack? You're a little early! Zack?  
  
Ivy? This is Tsukino Usagi! Usagi? These are.. my *favorite* Acme detectives! You three watch after each other!" Carmen then saluted Usagi.. with her palm showing!  
  
"Dasvedanya, Hime!"  
  
Carmen then dove off the veranda of the temple!  
  
"CARMEN!!!"  
  
Zack, Ivy, and Usagi ran to the edge of the veranda to see if Carmen was alright, when   
  
Usagi saw Shingo waving frantically to her!  
  
Then, Usagi looked in the direction that Shingo was pointing in.. and saw Ami, Rei, and Hotaru!  
  
"Shimatta..!" Usagi whispered threatening when she saw her Senshi. "I have to leave..!"  
  
She turned towards Zack and Ivy to finish her statement.. and found her words caught in her throat as she saw the two Acme detectives about to repel off the veranda! "Grappling lines?"  
  
"Gomen nissai, Usagi-san!" Zack apologized. "Demo.. when you have been after Carmen as   
  
long as we have, you come prepared!"   
  
"Would you untie the ropes as soon as we are down, Miss Tsukino?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi saluted, and then waited for the detectives to make it to the ground.  
  
As doon as Zack and Ivy were safely on the ground, as the grappling ropes were released,  
  
The two Acme Detectives ran in the direction they saw Carmen head off into.. and ran in Ten'oh  
  
Haruka and Kaioh Michiru!  
  
"WOOF!" Zack lost all his breath as he hit the ground! "Gomen.. nisai!" He then pulled out his Detective's Badge. "We are deka! Koushinjo ACME!"  
  
"C'mon, Zach!" Ivy almost screamed. "Carmen's GETTING AWAY!!"  
  
"Oshitodomeru!" Michiru ordered! "You are chasing after Carmen Sandiego?"  
  
"Hai." Zach replied. "We are after her for a recent theft in Tokyo."  
  
"Soreja.. stay OUT of our way, Gaijin!" Haruka spat out. "Sandiego Carmen-san is NO LONGER  
  
your problem!"  
  
"Nani?" Zack asked.  
  
"Nande?" Ivy inquired.  
  
"Wait, Sis!" Zack was suddenly on the alert! "I recognize these two!   
  
They're Ten'oh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru!!"  
  
Ivy tensed up. "Ten'oh? and Kaioh?!?! What are THEY doing loose in   
  
Japan?!?! Their rap-sheets at ACME and Interpol are as long as CARMEN'S!!!!"   
  
She then went into a fighting-stance! "Ladies, we're placing you under arrest!"  
  
"On what charge?" Haruka's eyes narrowed.  
  
"On murder-charges..", Ivy growled out, "in THIRTY countries! There are   
  
outstanding warrents out for you two!! Wherever you two show up.. people   
  
wind up *dead*!"  
  
"And that is REASON ENOUGH to keep you away from Carmen Sandiego!"   
  
Zack huffed. "Whatever she's done.. she doesn't deserve a trip to the Coroner!"  
  
"We were only doing our duties!" Michiru said. "As we do, now!"  
  
Usagi froze on the stop where she landed. "'Arrest'? 'Murder-charges'?"  
  
"Duties as what?" Ivy retorted. "Executioners????"  
  
At that moment, haruka drew her space-sword. "You were warned!   
  
Uranus PLANET-POWER!!"  
  
Usagi started running towards the battle!  
  
"Neptune PLANET-POWER!!"  
  
Sailoruranus then pointed the sword at Ivy:  
  
"Uranus..World-SHAKING!!!!"  
  
"IVY!!" Zack spang to shove his sister out of the way!  
  
And from somewhere nearby, Carmen pulled out a Baretta.  
  
Neptune aimed her aqua-mirror at Zack:  
  
"Neptune..DEEP-SUBMERGE!!"  
  
As Zack pushed Ivy out of the way of a combined-attack, Sailormoon   
  
jumped in front of the Detectives and pushed them to the ground just short   
  
of a full-attack! Zach and Ivy were spared direct hits.. but still managed   
  
to suffer major-injuries!! And, Sailormoon, herself, was staggered.  
  
"Zacke-deka? Ivy-deka?" Sailormoon called out as she got to her knees.   
  
"Zacke-deka?? Ivy-deka??" After she heard a couple of weak moans, she called   
  
for temple-attendants to look after the detectives while she called the nearest   
  
hospital! With that done - and Zack and Ivy looked after by proper-caregivers -   
  
Sailormoon then turned to Uranus and Neptune.. with a look bordering on   
  
pure-hatred!   
  
"Go.. ansatsusha! Leave me!"  
  
"Demo.. Hime..!" Michiru said in a suddenly-shaky voice!  
  
Sailormoon just walked away.  
  
"For what you have done.. Ten'oh, and Kaioh!" Carmen swore as she   
  
packed-away her handgun. "Your fates are mine! To barrow from the poet..   
  
'Hell hath no fury..'" 


	2. Part 02 Battlefield Hokkaido

SETSUNA and CARMEN  
  
------------------  
  
A Sailormoon / Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego crossover.  
  
NOTICE: Neither Sailormoon nor Carmen Sandiego are mine!!  
  
Sailormoon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing,   
  
Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Cloverway, Mixxzine, and probably   
  
others I have missed.  
  
  
  
Carmen Sandiego belongs to Bondesbord (I hope I spelled   
  
that right), DiC, and I don't know know else.  
  
The story-idea is mine.   
  
----------------  
  
NOTES:  
  
All Japanese words used will translated in the notespage.  
  
For anyone who MAY be interested in learning about the planned Allied-invasion of  
  
the Japanese Home-Islands during World War 2 (planned for 1945 and 1946)   
  
go to...  
  
http://www.fas.org/irp/eprint/arens/preface.htm  
  
http://www.warships1.com/US_olympic.htm  
  
http://www.fas.org/irp/eprint/arens/  
  
-----------------  
  
JAL flight no. 318 landed perfectly at the airport in Sapporo. After checking out of the terminal, Usagi and Shingo with for a walk through town. They, also, kept a wary eye open for   
  
any interrupting Senshi!  
  
"I wish My guys would LEAVE well-enough alone this time!" Usagi sighed. "Demo.. that is too  
  
much to ask.. even of the gods."  
  
"Aneue?" Shingo asked. "Ar you sure we will find Carmen-Sama here, in Sapporo?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi answered. "I am sure! From the way she saluted me, when we were forced to leave Kyoto. I have seen that salute before! At Russian Embassy. Hai. Dano.. how she said sayonara.  
  
"'Das.. vedanya'! Russian. Demo.. she said 'Hime'.. not the Russian title, 'Tsareyevna'! So..   
  
she must be some that was BOTH Russian and Japanese!"  
  
"Nani-YO?!?!" Shingo exclaimed in mock-shock, and felt his sister's head! "Ne! What did you do with my ANEUE! Speak up, now, YOUMA!!"  
  
Usagi giggled and playfully shoved Shingo away. "GYAAH! Itouto-Baka, I am Usagi!! I am not that brain-dead anymore!! Ami-chan prove good-influence, hai!"   
  
Shingo chuckled. "Aneue NEVER brain-dead! *Always* smart one! Always overshadowed by Lunar Protectors! First Luna.. then Senshi!"  
  
As Usagi walked with Shingo in the coller air of Hokkaido, the younger, more-carefree Usagi seemed to emerge.  
  
'If only everything could stay like this a little longer in Tokyo!'  
  
"I hate to have to say this, Usagi," Shingo hesitated, "Demo.. I think I saw Minako-san and Makoto-san on our plane as we left Kyoto!"   
  
"Hai." Usagi sighed. "I saw them, also. We will have Senshi, here, in short-time! Shingo?   
  
For sake of Chibiusa and me.. help me keep Senshi from Carmen-Sama!"  
  
"Even Haruka and Michiru!" Shingo saluted his sister.  
  
"ESPECIALLY Haruka and Michiru!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Makoto and Minako were, at that moment, just leaving the airport!  
  
"Are you *sure* it was Usagi-San you saw?" Minako asked.  
  
"Hai." Makoto said, standing stone-still and gritting her teeth. "For the thousandth-TIME,  
  
Minako-chan! HAI! It.. was.. USAGI!! I cannot BELIEVE you are Captain of Innersenshi. Iie!   
  
I cannot, also, believe we LOSE Usagi-san in airport! Iyaa!! We been through here- ten times!  
  
Usagi is ONLY living woman I know with Lunarian-hairstyle! Easy to spot as beacon from LIGHTHOUSE! Dakara.. zamawomiro? We LOSE HER!! Iiede iiede iiede..."  
  
"I cannot believe SHINGO-ITOUTO is with her!!" Minako raged, neglectful of Makoto's hyperventilating. "I would NEVER have thought Usagi would tell itouto her secret! She was   
  
NEVER to tell!"  
  
At that moment, Makoto stopped hyperwentilating long enough to stare, drop-jawwed, at her partner. "Bachi." She spoke low and slow. "I am bachiatari. Somewhere, some god is punishing   
  
me for some wrong I have done in a past life. I know it" She fought back the urge to use   
  
Minako as a Karate-target. "Mina-chan! Maybe, Shingo learned of his aneue's identity on his   
  
own? Shingo is smart-boy! Dano.. Usagi and Sai..lor..moon have same hairstyle! How many Odango-atama do *you* know in Nippon?? Besides.. I an GLAD that Shingo knows.. because he is trying to look out for her, also!"  
  
"Demo.. she wore disquise whole time, Kino-baka!! Anyway.. are we not Senshi??" Minako screeched.  
  
  
  
Makoto was suddenly torn betwwen two needs. Should she have the biggest belly-laugh   
  
she'd ever had.. and risk dying from shortness of breath? Or, should she strangle Minako..   
  
and risk a murder-verdict?  
  
'Hospital-time? Prison-time? Hospital-time? Prison-time?'  
  
Makoto fell to the sidewalk, laughing to the point of helplessness!!  
  
"Besides..", Minako took a superior tone. "Luna would not allow Usagi to tell family her  
  
secret! I think she would kill Tsukino-ikka if that hapened!" Minako developed the stupidest   
  
of grins at that thought.  
  
"Dokkoi! Luna could not *kill* Tsukino-tachi, Minako-baka!" Makoto growled out as she raised herself from the pavement. "Usagi would KILL Advisor, first!" Then she burst into laughter!  
  
"Would serve Neko-baka right! Hai!"  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
After they had managed to seearch through the Susukino District for a clue to Carmen's where-abouts, Shingo amd Usagi began to search for a place to eat. After each picking up two  
  
fresh-roasted cobs of corn from a stall at Odori Park, brother and sister wandered down to   
  
Ramen Alley!  
  
After wandering around a bit, Shingo stopped short suddenly.  
  
"Nani-yo! Shingo-touto?" Usagi asked.   
  
Shingo pointed to a shop-sign. "'Tsuki-no-Ramen'. I.. think.. we have found our clue!"  
  
"Hai" Usagi said. "Come. We should not keep Carmen's people waiting."  
  
Usagi smiled after her second bowl of ramen. "Koumi! I have NEVER had a better ramen!"  
  
"We in Hokkaido pride on the freshness of our ramen-toppings!" The counter-waiter said   
  
with a smile.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi replied as she pulled some money from her purse. "Donokurai?"  
  
"Your soup has already been paid for!" The owner smiled. "By woman in red-coat! She   
  
asked if we would give you this!" The owner passed Usagi a slip of paper.  
  
Usagi and Shingo read the note:  
  
"Follow me to Hashi-no-Mamiyo."   
  
"The Bridge of Mamiyo?" Shingo asked.   
  
"There is no Hashi-no-Mamiyo in Sapporo!" The shop-owner said.  
  
"Mamiyo.. Mamiyo.." Usagi kept repeating as if trying to jog a memory. "Dokkoi! Mamiyo..   
  
may that be Mamiyo Rinzo? Was not he sent by the Tokugawa government to explore Karafuto?   
  
In 1808? We learned about him in school?"  
  
"Hai!" Shingo smiled broadly. "Dano, many have called Karafuto the bridge between Nippon   
  
and the Asian mainland!"  
  
"We now know where we are to meet!" Usagi smirked. "Now, all we have to do is play kitsune  
  
and stay away from Senshi!"  
  
"We have to start now!" Shingo hissed from the doorway. "Mizuno-Sama and Hino-Sama are   
  
walking up the alley!"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi nodded, the bowed to the owner. "Kind sir! Is there a back-door we can slip   
  
out of?"  
  
Usagi and Shingo slipped out of a kitchen window!  
  
As Usagi and Shingo were escaping the Innersenshi in Sapporo, about 100 kilometers   
  
northeastward.. between the city of Asahikawa and Daisetsuzan National Park.. one ambush was   
  
being planned, while another was being sprung!   
  
"Are you sure that this Sandiego-person will BE here, Michiru?" Haruka cursed as she paced  
  
nervously.  
  
"Goshinpainaku Haruka!" Michiru reassured her partner. "Sandiego Carmen-san has been  
  
reported here since this morning! She has not moved from this area. Dakara? She has not   
  
moved!"  
  
"Then, why can we not FIND HER?!?!" Haruka vented. "We have searched this area for eight   
  
hours- four of those hours on FOOT! And we STILL have not found her! She is Bokomono!!"  
  
"Relax, Haruka-chan!" Michiru. "From what we have learned of Carmen-Sama, she is VERY   
  
CAREFUL in her planning! I have little doubt that is why she is hidden! Demo.. she will think  
  
like us! She will realize that this is perfect-area for ambush! Hai. She will spring trap on Usagi, dano.."  
  
"We will spring trap on HER!!" Haruka grinned.. much like a hungry wolf.  
  
"Two out of three isn't bad, ladies!" Carmen said from atop a rocky knoll, as she lowered  
  
a spy-glass. "I applaud you! The right idea, and the right area! Demo.. the wrong targets!"  
  
"Carmen..!" Haruka gasped.  
  
"Sandiego!" Michiru caught her breath.  
  
The two Outersenshi raced to the car.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Miss Ten'oh.. Miss Kairoh! You see.. while you were   
  
hunting for me," Carmen pulled out a monkey-wrench from an inside-pocket of her coat, "I've  
  
been 'fixing' your car!" Having pocketed the spy-glass, Carmen pulled out a block of   
  
Plastique Esplosive. "It is rather amazing how little C4 it takes to disable a car. There's  
  
an explosion.. and a bit of a fireball! I would *suggest* you step away from the car!"  
  
Uranus and Neptune stepped away from the car.. and charged Carmen!  
  
"You will DIE, Carman-youkai! World-SHAKING..."  
  
"Deep-SUB--!"  
  
Carmen pulled a detonator.. and clicked!  
  
**BOOOOOOOOMMMM!!!!**  
  
The engine of Haruka's car was reduced to so many pieces of a jigsaw puzzle as the front   
  
end- and front tires- were shredded! Carmen dove for safe cover, while Haruka and Michiru   
  
were thrown by the shock of the blast into semi-conciousness!  
  
Carmen then donned a bio-hazard suit.  
  
"Semper Perpatis, ladies!" Carmen spoke through her gas-mask. "Usually, I abhor violence.  
  
But! You called the dance when you attacked the two Acme agents back in Kyoto! And, since I   
  
know of your record worldwide, I knew I'd have to play rough! I know that physical-force   
  
won't keep you down, in itself.. so, let's see what nerve-gas will do! Don't worry.. it   
  
isn't Sarin! You can thank me, later! You're actually getting off lucky!! I'd dealt   
  
more-harshly with my own PEOPLE for pulling what you two have pulled in the past two days!"  
  
After Carmen tossed the cans of nerve-agent over to Haruka and Michiru, the two Senshi   
  
started the cough, then drool, then twitch.. and, finally, black-out!  
  
Then Carmen dragged the Sailorsenshi from the war-zome!   
  
After the Senshi were safely away from the smoke and flames- and after he had   
  
decontaminated herself- Carmen picked clicked on a communicator:  
  
"Clay? This is Carmen! Can you read me!"  
  
Loud and clear, Carmen! Came the voice over the com-link. How was the hunting-trip?  
  
"Just fine! In fact.. I have two trophies I need for you to pick up!"  
  
Will do. Carman! I have your signal! ETA in 15 minutes!!  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Carmen was talking to her helicopter-pilot, Clay Tandoori.  
  
"How are you for a trip to the Bonins, Clay?" Carmen asked.  
  
"The Huie is in international waters on the Akula and ready to take off at your command, Carmen!" The ex-Indian Air Force Officer smiled. "My chopper has enough feul for a round   
  
trip, if needs be!"  
  
"Good!" Carmen ordered, "because it will be needed! I want you to take these two AWOL   
  
Sailors and *really* make them AWOL!! Fly them to Iwo Jima..and put them on top of Mount Surabachi!"  
  
"As you wish, Carmen!" Clay smiled and saluted. Having helped Carmen pack for this   
  
side-trip, he had heard of the Senshi's treatment of Zack and Ivy. And, he agreed with   
  
his boss' opinion of the two fighters at his feet. In fact, he thought Carmen should   
  
have been rougher on them than she actually was!! "I will fly out the the big bird. Then,  
  
I wil fly the cargo to Iwo! Just let me know how the kids are doing? Alright?"  
  
"You got it, Clay!" Carmen shouted over the rotaries!  
  
After The helicopter bearing Uranus and Neptone flew off towards the Pacific, Carmen   
  
turned back towards what was left of Hatuka'c car.. and met a small girl with a big glaive!  
  
"Ahh.. Sailorsaturn, I presume!" Carmen smiled. "Are you here to seek retribution for  
  
your comrades?"  
  
Saturn lowered her glaive towards Carmen. "I am only here to make sure Serenity-Hime  
  
stays well!! Haruka-chichi and Michiru-haha are only reaping what they have sowed! Demo..  
  
they will be alright?"  
  
"Hai." Carmen grinned. "They will be alright. Clay knows better than to cross me. They   
  
will be bruised and battered for a while, but they will breathe.. for Serenity-hime's..  
  
for Usagi's sake! She will have need of them in the years to come. If she had no need of   
  
them.. I MAY have done more damage."  
  
"They mean much to you," Sailorsaturn said as she turned the glaive-handle over to   
  
Carmen, "These Acme detectives, the brother and sister?"  
  
"More than you could even guess, Tomoe Hotaru-chan! Arigatou!"  
  
Violet eyes looked up to the master-thief. "You know of the Sailorsenshi?"  
  
"Some, hai!" Carmen answered, her facial-features as much a puzzle as Saturn's.   
  
"When I decided I needed to talk to Usagi.. I tried to study and learn as much about the   
  
Sailorsenshi as I could."  
  
"Did you learn what you needed to learn?" Saturn asked.  
  
"Not by half." Carmen sighed. "The Innersenshi were easiest to learn about, but the   
  
Outersenshi were a puzzle! When I learned that Ten'oh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru were pieces  
  
of that puzzle.. I grew concerned! I saw my concern was well founded! However.. I still   
  
don't know who brought those two assassins into the puzzle! And that worries me. People   
  
like them need a handler! Whoever handles them may decide to strike again with something   
  
worse. He.. or she.. has taken so much..."  
  
"Goshinpainaku, Carmen-Sama!" Sailorsaturn smiled and bowed. "Zackary and Ivy will be   
  
alright! I will see to it!"  
  
"Arigatou, Hotaru-Sama!" Carmen bowed and handed Hotaru the Silence-Glaive.   
  
"As for Haruka-chichi and Michiru-haha.. Setsuna-haha may know a bit about them. You  
  
must know a story."   
  
The next morning saw Usagi and Shingo hiking from the Wakkanai train station to the   
  
northern tip of Hokkaido, Cape Soya. In the distance, about 25 kilometers north across   
  
Soya Kaikyo - the La Perouse Strait - or Soya Strait to the Japanese - they could just   
  
see the Island of Sakhalin, or Karafuto.   
  
"I.. wonder.. if Carmen-Sama will be able to meet us here?" Usagi asked while looking   
  
out across the strait. "I.. felt.. Haruka and Michiru.. yesterday, Their intentions were  
  
not generous! Iie! Demo.. I can no longer feel them! I hope they are well!"  
  
"Goshinpainaku, aneue!" Shingo said, scanning the inland-areas, "If history does repeat  
  
itself, we will see the gakidomo, again!" Shingo made a face-of-disgust at the thought. "Do  
  
you still feel Ginzhuishou?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi pointed toward the tip of Cape Soya. "It is that way! Shimatta! Even in  
  
Summer, it is cold, here! Dano.. wind off the sea does not help! Even in jacket, I feel   
  
cold!"  
  
"Hai." Shingo muttered.  
  
Soon, Usagi spied a small boat on the beach 50 meters from she and her brother. As they  
  
made their way to the boat, Usagi could make out a woman in the elm-bark shirt and head-  
  
dress of the Ainu.. and a bushel-basket of carrots!  
  
Usagi grimaced. And Shingo snickered.  
  
"I think we find Carmen-Sama?" Shingo smiled mercilessly.  
  
"What is a better bait to lure a rabbit", The "Ainu" asked, "but carrots? Or..   
  
Ginzhuishou?" The women then smiled. "Konnichi-wa, Hime! Dano, the young man is..?"  
  
"This is..", Usagi began.  
  
"Watashi-wa Tsukino Shingo!" Shingo bowed politely.  
  
"He is my otouto!" Usagi said with a smile of pride. "We are protective of each other!  
  
Hai hai!"  
  
Carmen smiled as a small tear slid down her face. "It is good that you are so protective   
  
of family.. Usagi.. that.. makes what I need to ask.. that much easier!"  
  
"Nani-yo, Carman?" Usagi asked.  
  
"No honorifics?" Carmen asked, surprised. "I.. am honored! Hime.. Serenity.. Usagi..   
  
I want- I NEED- you to..."  
  
"HOLD IT, CARMEN!" A chorus of shouts came from the hieghts!  
  
"Shimatta.." Carmen grumbled- then she smiled and chuckled. "Armando! Carlo! Svetlana!   
  
What kept you?"  
  
"Acme called us after your hiest of Tokyo, Carmen!" Svetlana called back down.   
  
"Unfortunately, we had to wait in Vladivostock until you reappeared! When you were spotted  
  
in Sapporo and then Asahikawa, Acme *thought* you might be heading north!"  
  
"Fleeing to Russia, Signora Carmen?" Carlo asked.  
  
"No, Carlo, no." Carmen grinned. "I still have to find what I came to Japan for,   
  
in the first place!"  
  
"I am afraid Hunting-Seasom in Japan is over, Carmen!" Armando shouted as he gathered   
  
his riata.  
  
"I am afraid I have you at a disadvange, goucho!" Carmen called back. "You haven't had the time to study the topography here! I have!"  
  
"Carmen..?" Usagi fidgeted.  
  
"Nani-yo, Hime?" Carmen asked.  
  
"I.. think the Senshi are here!" Shingo looked around.  
  
"MERCURY!! SHINE.. ILLUSION!!!!"  
  
"JUPITER!! OAK.. EVOLUTION!!!!"  
  
"Kuso...!!" Usagi and Carmen hissed out together.  
  
"MARS!! FLAME.. SNIPER!!!"  
  
"Detectives!" Called called up to the bluffs. "If you want to live to see tomorrow,   
  
hit the ground.. NOW!!!!"  
  
Three Acme detectives dove for the rocks!  
  
"VENUS!! LOVE AND BEAUTY.. SHOCK!!"  
  
Usagi whispered through her her gritted teeth. "In place of Moon.. I will *kill* Senshi!  
  
Hai!"   
  
As the attacks subsided, leaving nothing but an ominous thunder across the strait   
  
that seemed to reverberate off Sakhalin, the Acme detectives jumped back to life!  
  
"I do not know WHO you ARE..", Svetlana roared.  
  
"Shimatta! I am not sure who they are, either!" Usagi swore. "Anymore. Kuso!"  
  
"but.. after we capture Carmen..", the young Russian finished, "YOU ARE..!!"  
  
  
  
But, Carmen had already disappeared! She, then, reappeared.. 50 yards away!  
  
"You can try to catch me, if you wish!" Carmen called out, saluting her opponents,  
  
palm-down and at an angle. "But it will take an OLYMPIC effort!"  
  
  
  
After the salute.. Carmen vanished!  
  
"What did she mean?" Sailormars asked. "Why wold it take 'olympic effort' to catch her?"  
  
"As Americans say," Svetlana inquire, "'First things, first!' Who are you?"  
  
"Nani?" Minako asked.  
  
"You heard our partner!" Carlo answered. "Who are you?"  
  
"We are the Sailorsenshi!" Sailormercury answered. "Dano.. we are after that.. woman..  
  
to retrieve a jewel that she stole.. from.. our leader!"  
  
"Ahh.. the 'Ginzhuishou'? I think it is called?" Arnando said.  
  
"Hai!.. It is!" Ami said a bit hesitantly.  
  
"And..", Svetlana turned to Usagi and Shingo. "Who are you?"  
  
"We are.. friends.. of their leader!"  
  
The Innersenshi turned as one and starred, with choked-expressions, on their faces!  
  
Shingo sweat-dropped.  
  
Usagi wrote in Katakana in the wet sand:  
  
HE IS  
  
MY FRIEND  
  
Four pairs of eyes slowly looked up at Usagi, who then wrote:  
  
I MAY TELL  
  
IF YOU LIVE   
  
LONG ENOUGH  
  
Usagi then glared daggars at her four protectors, who promptly sweat-dropped!  
  
"Errr... What is wrong with the Signorae?" Carlo asked. "They look a bit.. sick all of a sudden!"  
  
"It may be something they have eaten..", Usagi grinned. "Maybe some *nekojiru* will help?"  
  
The Innersenshi turned ashen!  
  
"Errrrrrrrr.. hmmmmmmmm..", Sailormercury tried to regain some kind of composure,   
  
"so.. ahhh.. what.. could Sandiego-Sama mean by 'olympic'? What could the clue BE to?"  
  
"Anou..", Usagi interrupted, "Olympics were held in Japan three times? Hai! Tokyo.. 1960?  
  
Sapporo.. 1972? Dano.. Nagano.. 1998?"  
  
The Innersenshi looked at Usagi as if aliens had taken over her brain! However, they   
  
had to admit that Usagi probably had reasoned out the clue perfectly.  
  
"So? What do we do?" Makoto asked as four pairs of eyes looked expectently back to Usagi.  
  
"Hmmm...", Usagi pondered, "it is too many places to check one at a time! I.. guess two Senshi will have to go to one city, and two others will go to another city!"  
  
"That leaves the third city!" Minako observed.  
  
"I guess my otouto will have to check that one?" Usagi asked.  
  
Sailormars was about to object, but Svetlana interrupted.  
  
"It *sounds* like good plan! But!! One of us Acme detectives will accompany each team!  
  
This way..", the young Russian said, "we can help fast if something comes up!" Them, she whispered:  
  
"And I do not trust these 'shoot-first' Sailorsenshi! Nyet!"  
  
"It is agreed, then?" Usagi grinned. "Good!! Svetlana will go with us!!"  
  
"Good!" Svetlana said. "We will rest in Asahikawa, tonight! Acme has rest-stop there! Tomorrow, we will fly to our cities to check for Carmen! We will take Nagano!"  
  
On the train back to Asahikawa, Shingo and Usagi were able to find some quiet-place to   
  
talk:  
  
"You did well in throwing you inouye a bone, aneue!" Shingo bowed. "They saw the logic   
  
of the Olympic Games!"  
  
"As I was sure they would, itouto! I think you and I were only ones to register salute!"  
  
"Hai!" Shingo agreed. "Salute was American military!"  
  
"When we get to Asahikawa, I know Senshi will guard me! So, you will look up American Operation Olympic on Internet! I am sure that is what Carmen-Sama referred to. We need   
  
to know what beaches om Kyushu America planned to invade in World War!" 


	3. Part 03 Notes

SETSUNA and CARMEN  
  
------------------  
  
(Japanese Vocabulary)  
  
PART 01:  
  
Gomen (nissai) - (very) sorry.  
  
Hahai/Haha = Mom/Mama/Mommy.  
  
(Domo) arigatou - (many) thanks.  
  
Jinja = (Shinto) shrine.  
  
Ja ne - ok  
  
(Tsuki-no-) Hime = Princess (-of-the Moon)  
  
Sayonara = Goodbye  
  
Magomasume = grand-daughter  
  
Dano = and  
  
Ojiisan = grandfather (Jiji = Grandpa)  
  
Otouto/Touto = Younger Brother  
  
Aneue/Ane = Older sister  
  
Chichi = Papa/Daddy  
  
Ara = oh..  
  
Demo = but  
  
Miko = Shinto priestess.  
  
Hai = yes.  
  
Iie/Iyaa/Iiede = no.  
  
Deka = Detective.  
  
Koushinjo = detecive agency  
  
Nani = what?  
  
Nande = why? what for?  
  
Ansatsusha = assassin.  
  
***************************************  
  
PART 02:  
  
Ne = (neg.)  
  
Youma = monster  
  
Baka = stupid  
  
Dakara.. zamawomiro? = "therefore.. see what happens?"  
  
Bachi = curse.  
  
Bachiatari = cursed.  
  
Dokkoi = "hold on!/just a minute"  
  
Neko = Cat  
  
Susukino = Restaurant-and-Entertainment District in Sapporo.  
  
Koumi! = delicious!  
  
Donokurai? = how much?  
  
Hashi = Bridge  
  
Kitsune = fox  
  
Bokomono = ghost  
  
Youkai = demon  
  
Goshinpainaku = don't worry.  
  
Gakidomo = damned kids.  
  
Shimatta! = Damn!  
  
Kuso! = Shit!  
  
"Watashi-wa.." = "I an called.." 


	4. Part 04 Kyushu and beyond

SETSUNA and CARMEN  
  
------------------  
  
A Sailormoon / Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego crossover.  
  
NOTICE: Neither Sailormoon nor Carmen Sandiego are mine!!  
  
Sailormoon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kadansha Publishing,   
  
Toei Amination, Bandai Toys, DiC, Cloverway, Mixxzine, and probably   
  
others I have missed.  
  
Carmen Sandiego belongs to Bondesbord (I hope I spelled   
  
that right), DiC, and I don't know know else.  
  
The story-idea is mine.   
  
----------------  
  
NOTES:  
  
(1) All Japanese words used will translated in the notespage.  
  
(2) For anyone who MAY be interested in learning about the planned Allied-invasion of  
  
the Japanese Home-Islands during World War 2 (planned for 1945 and 1946)   
  
go to...  
  
http://www.fas.org/irp/eprint/arens/preface.htm  
  
http://www.warships1.com/US_olympic.htm  
  
http://www.fas.org/irp/eprint/arens/  
  
(3) "Himmler and Eichmann":   
  
Heinrich Himmler (committed suicide in 1945) in Chief of Gestapo, the German   
  
Secret-Police, in World War 2.  
  
Adolf Eichmann (executed in 1962) was the head of the SS.  
  
(4) Carmen's and Serenity's quips to Ami are in reference to the "Dr. Leonard 'Bones'   
  
McCoy"-character on the series "Star-Trek", played by the Late Deforrest Kelley ..   
  
a wonderful country-doctor, but with an ascerbic bedside-manner at times!  
  
-----------------  
  
ACME's Toyko-Offices were a beehive of excitement!  
  
Zack and Ivy had been checked out by the doctors in Kyoto earlier in the day, and had   
  
just returned to Tokyo via Bullet-train! Even with clean bills-of-health by the Kyoto   
  
hospitals, the Chief was nervously-watching over the two detective like a Mother-Hen! But,   
  
that wasn't the only reason for the excitement!   
  
ACME.. via the Japanese National Police Force.. had just realized (along with the JNPF)  
  
that Ten'oh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru were in the island nation! While it was true that the   
  
two were stuck on the island of Iwo Jima, that they weere *anyplace* in Japan caused many   
  
people in several law-enforcement agencies to go into a PANIC!!  
  
Then, there was the report that Svetlana had turned in from Asahikawa in Hokkaido, minutes  
  
before she was to catch an inter-island flight to Nagano!  
  
"I cannot BELEIVE this!!" The Chief looked like his vid-screen was going to fry! "Here we've  
  
been playing Fox-and-Geese with Carmen.. and the two most-wanted HOMICIDE-suspects in the WORLD  
  
suddenly POP-UP in Japan?!?! This puts a halt to Carmen's case.. until we learn WHY the   
  
Homicides are here in Japan!!"  
  
"'Homicides', Chief?" Setsuna asked with a bit of a quiver, "Are.. you sure.. you are not..  
  
overreacting?"  
  
"'OVERREACTING'?!?!" The chief was blowing a fuse. "What ELSE would you call a pair of  
  
women with 600 murder-warrants between them!! And now, we've got these Sailorsenshi to deal   
  
with!"  
  
"I.. am sure they had their reasons for.. doing what they did?" Sersuna offered as an explanation. "They.. DID seem to be after Carmen! Svetlana and the boys.. just.. got in the   
  
way?"  
  
"As alot of people seem to have done, here in Japan." The Chief scowled.  
  
"And what *about* Svetlana?" Zack asked. "Her report sounded down-right hostile that her  
  
partners bugged-out on her! But, Svetlana's never struck me as much of the partner-type,   
  
before!"  
  
"Yeah..". Ivy said. "She always seemed as much of a Lone-Wolf as Carmen Sandiego!"  
  
"Svetlana sounded kinda like she's been taken composure-lessons from you, Sis!"   
  
Zack joked.  
  
"Yeah..", Ivy chuckled. "Real cute, Zack!"   
  
"I wouldn't worry about Svetlana's partners!" Carmen called from the doorway.. to everyone's  
  
surprise (save for Setsuna). "Usagi and Shingo know what they are doing! More than anyone else here.. except me!" Carmen grinned. Then, she looked over to Zack and Ivy with a serious look   
  
on her face. "Aren't you two supposed to be in hospital beds in Kyoto?"  
  
"Ahh.. hi, Carmen.. yeah.. we were..", Zack stammered. "But.. we were released from the hospital this morning after our check-up. Kinda creepy, actually."  
  
"Yeah! Especially after our visitor last night." Ivy shivered a little. "A young girl with   
  
the saddest pyrple eyes and smile came to see us!"  
  
"She did?" Carmen asked, interested, as Setsuna slowly nodded her head in contemplation.  
  
"Yeah." Ivy continued in a small voice. "Carmen? I'm not THAT superstitious.. but, when she looked at us- without talking- I would have sworn I was seeing my death-angel! Especially with her holding that glaive! But, then she spoke, and said that everything would be alright,   
  
and that we'd be free to leave tomorrow! Then she touched us.. Zack and me.. and, it felt like all the pain I was in just left!!"  
  
"Who is she, Carmen?" Zack asked. "A new VILE agent?"  
  
"No, Zackary!" Carmen smiled, "Just a friend! A friend..", Carmen turned a suddenly icy-stare   
  
to Setsuna, "who knows the value of faithfulness! Unlike some others. Kids? The girl you saw was  
  
Sailorsaturn, the Senshi of Death and Rebirth! Meioh Setsuna-san is also one of the Senshi. As   
  
Sailorpluto. she is the Guardian.. the Warden, it you will.. of Time! Well, Setsuna.. if you were  
  
any other warden, you'd be serving time in Prison, yourself, for the things you've pulled! Chief?  
  
Ten'oh Haruka and Kaioh Michiru are on Iwo Jima because I had my pilot drop them off there to keep them out of mischief! They were planning to set a trap for me in Hokkaido.. after they   
  
tried their best to kill Zack and Ivy in Kyoto."  
  
Every Acme detective within earshot suddenly looked at Setsuna.  
  
"After I'd dealt with the Homicides.. I thought I'd go after their handler."  
  
Setsuna paled considerably!  
  
"'Handler'?" Ivy asked.  
  
"Yes." Carmen replied. "Their handler. Meioh-Sama is the one who brought them to Japan, the one who guides them while they are here! And, who has shielded them from Law-Enforcement!"  
  
There was now a tight ring around Setsuna.  
  
"I must admit..", Carmen sighed, "I am as guilty as Setsuna for letting this go on! I'd known  
  
about the links between the three women, but.. since nothing voilent had happened in the past year, I THOUGHT that.. maybe.. Setsuna had put a tight-leash on the other two! My mistake! Or, was it?" Carmen walked up the Setsuna like a Prosecuting Attorney. "Sailorsaturn told me you've been a bit.. lax.. around Ten'oh and Kaioh, of late. So.. your hands could have wound up just as stained with Zack and Ivy's bllod as your two pet Homicides!"  
  
"Harka and Michiru.. are needed..", Setsuna mumbled without looking up.  
  
"Yeah." Zack hurrumphed. "As needed as Himmler and Eichmann were in Europe!"  
  
"The Hime may need them.. eventually.. Meioh-Sama, as she MAY need you, one day, but,  
  
as of now, you three are nothing but millstones around her neck! Someone should cut you loose  
  
before you break her neck!" Carmen then turned back to the doorway. "I would imagine- for the   
  
next few years, at least- Ten'oh and Kaioh will be sitting in some Japanese prison! I am not   
  
sure what Acme will do, Setsuna, but as of now.. you are no longer on VILE's payroll! And,   
  
Setsuna, if I*ever* hear of you around VILE or Acme, again? I'll issue a Shoot-to-Kill Order   
  
on you!"  
  
"Carmen!" Ivy called out.  
  
"Wait up!" Zack hollered.  
  
"I'm going to Kyushu." Carmen replied in a soft voice. "This was something I had to start.. and it's something I have to finish. Just.. do me one favor, this time? Stay here in Tokyo?"  
  
"Carmen?" Ivy asked, holding on to her brother. "Why did you have to start this?"  
  
"For you", Carmen whispered in reply. Then, she left.  
  
The next morning found Usagi and Shingo wandering through Kagoshime, on Kyushu's Satsuma Peninsula.  
  
"So, this is where Amercans would have landed," Usagi asked, "if..."  
  
"Hai." Shingo spoke softly. "If war had not been stopped at Hiroshima and Nagasaki.   
  
Americans would have landed near here! 'Operation Olympic'! Last stop to Tokyo."  
  
"Demo.. Where might Carmen be, now?" Usagi asked. "Satsuma Peninsula is not that small! Iie."  
  
"Maybe I can help?" A girl spoke as she silently walked up to Usagi and Shingo.  
  
"HOTARU-CHAN!!" Usagi cried out!  
  
"Konnichi-wa, Tomoe-san!" Shingo smiled and bowed. "If you are here.. I guess other Senshi   
  
are nearby?"  
  
"Iyaa." Sailorsaturn softly said. "One other.. not all! Most are still looking through the Olympic host-cities! Hai!" Saturn started to giggle. "Carmen told me you were one she thought   
  
she hear mis-directing Senshi!"  
  
"Dano.. you are helping Carmen, now?" Shingo asked Sailorsaturn.  
  
"Because she has not tried to hurt Usagi! Hai!" Saturn smiled. "She cares about Usagi! Hai!"  
  
"Where are we to meet?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Outside of Kagoshima!" Hotaru said. "Carmen-Sama said you will recognize marker!"  
  
As they got out of town, and down the beach, Usagi asked Hotaru, "Who was able to see   
  
through my lie?"  
  
"Sailormercury!" Sailorsaturn replied.  
  
"Hai. Would have been her!" Usagi smiled.  
  
"Hotaru-San?" Usagi commanded Hotaru. "If Ami finds us.. delay her! Do not let her though! Carmen wants to ask something of me! Something that she can tell no one but me! I hear it in her voice on Hokkaido! It hurts her. Hai. She does not need to be hurt, anymore! And, she will not!"  
  
"Hai, Usagi-Sama!" Hotaru said. "It shall be as you want!"  
  
"Shingo!" Usagi said, "Did the information you found say anything about landing-beaches?"  
  
"Hai, aneue! The landing were to be centered around Sendai!"  
  
"That is where we will go, then!" Usagi quickened her step. "Come!"  
  
Just outside of Sendai, Usagi spied a beach with two flags waving from it.. two flags of   
  
old style..  
  
"I count .. 48 stars on American flag?" Usagi said looking through her binoculars. "I   
  
thought flag have 50 stars!?!?"  
  
"Not during war!" Shingo said. "Dano.. that is Japanese Battle-flag! We found right beach!"  
  
"Hai." Usagi said. "Now.. to see Carmen. Shingo? Stay with Hotaru. Hai?"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
So, Usagi walked down the beach. Soon, Carmen found her!  
  
"Tsukino Usagi-Sama? Serenity-hime?"  
  
"Hai!" Usagi turned around. "You wanted to ask me a question, Carmen-Sama?"   
  
"Hai. Come!" Carmen lead Uagi to a sand castle. "I've always been accused of building   
  
castles in the sand!"  
  
I was then that Usagi saw two finger-puppets in front of the sand castle. One was a   
  
red-headed girl. The other was a light-headed boy.  
  
"You have a right to be proud! Hai!" Usagi smiled as she realized something. "They are good  
  
children! Hai hai!"  
  
"Their the only parts of my life that are worth a damn!" Carmen smiled sadly. "If some things just would have worked right... At least, I was around to watch them grow into good adults! Just wished I'd been around when they were young." Carmen shed a couple of tears.  
  
"Do they know you are Hahai?" Usagi asked as she tried to comfort the crying woman.  
  
"No. How could I even begin to tell them? 'Ivy? Zackary? I'm your mom! Can we be a family, now?" Carmen laughed bitterly. "It's much too late for that. But, they're my children.. and, you never stop worrying about your babies!"  
  
"Iyaa.." Usagi caressed her stomache, remembering seeing her Chibiusa from the future. "Iie. Always worry. Hai."  
  
"I.. can feel the world getting colder, somehow.. darker..." Carmen stared out to sea. "Something's happening.. and I'm afraid I won't be here when Zack and Ivy need me! Anyway.. I knew about the Sailorsenshi.. from keping tabs on Setsuna.. and, the more I heard about the Champion on the Moon, the more I read the old legends of Japan! I then figured.. what have I   
  
got to lose? All anybody'd do if I was wrong would be call me crazy! *Hehheh* Been called that before. Been called WORSE, actually!"  
  
As the two women talked on the beach, Usagi's pickets were called into duty:  
  
"What do you MEAN I can't go any farther, Hotaru? Who are you and this .. boy ..", Ami  
  
said, "to tell ME and MAMORU-SAN What to DO? I am SENSHI! And MAMORU-SAMA is your KING!!"  
  
"So am I Senshi, Hime-no-Mercury! And this 'boy' is Usagi's otouto! And, he is man-enough   
  
to help gaurd aneue! As for Baka-Prince of Earth? Not King, yet! Not MY King!! Princess only   
  
one I take orders from! Dano.. Usagi order me to KEEP you off beach! Hai. So..", she lowered   
  
the Silence-Glaive manacingly, "back away!!"  
  
"But, we are ACME DETECTIVES!" Ivy cried out. "We have been on this case since Acme HEAARD  
  
about it, and we won't LEAVE until we see this THROUGH!! We have a RIGHT to be here!!"  
  
"You have to pardon her..", Zack said with a sheepish grin, "too much caffiene!"  
  
"Too much *WHAT*.. ZACKARY ???" Ivy growled.  
  
"You have a right to be here, hai!" Shingo sid as politely as he could. "But, not on beach!  
  
Gomen nissai!"  
  
Meanwhile, at the sandcastle, Usagi looked back up toward Sedai.. and grinned.   
  
"Joji are much like Haha. Hai. It is good thing Hotaru is occupied with Ami and Mamo-kun!   
  
Hai!"  
  
"They *are* alot like their mom!" Carmen smiled. "That is why I'm asking this, from one   
  
mother to another! I.. dom't know.. if I will be around.. to watch after them.. after what I *feel* is coming.. comes! Usagi? Serenity? Would you.. look after them.. when I cannot?   
  
Onegai?"  
  
Usagi looked into the blue eyes of Carmen, much older-looking and sadder than the rest   
  
of the women.   
  
"Hai."  
  
Carmen then dug around in the middle of her sandcastle and pulled out Ginzhuishou.  
  
"I believe this is yours, Hime?" Carmen smiled as she handed Ginzhuishou back to Usagi.  
  
The two women then walked back up to the road.. and the Senshi and detectives!  
  
"Shingo-touto? Hotaru-chan?" Usagi asked in a voice that reminded those who had heard   
  
it before of Princess Serenity, "is there a problem here?"  
  
"Iyaa, your Highness!" Shingo grinned a cocky smirk. "It is just.. a misunderstanding!  
  
Demo.. it has been resolved!"  
  
"Dano.." Usagi turned to Hotaru. "What are Mercury and Endymion doing here?"  
  
"N.. N.. Na.. ni?" Ami and Mamoru stuttered.  
  
"We asked," Serenity's speech patterns continued to come out, "what are Mercury and   
  
Endymion doing here? Sailorsaturn! Is there a problem here?"  
  
"Demo.. Serenity-Hime.." Ami answered softly, in an effort to blunt Chiba Mamoru's  
  
reaction, "we.. are here to.. aid you?"  
  
  
  
"And did we ask for aid?" Serenity answered. "We were asked a question.. the only way  
  
Sandiego-Sama knew how the ask it! The only way it could have beeen asked!"  
  
"And..?" Zack asked. "your answer? Your Highness?"  
  
"My answer is between Carmen-Sama and myself, detective!" Serenity smiled. "For now."  
  
"Demo.. Ginzhuishou?" Ami asked.  
  
"It is with me.. Ami-chan!" Usagi's voice returned. "Will you keep it, Ami-chan?   
  
For now?" She gave Ginzhuishou to a very-stunned Mizuno Ami. "I think.. for now.. that  
  
Ginzhuishou should be with wisest of Senshi.. first and best friend among Senshi.. in  
  
*both* lifetimes!"  
  
"Hai." Ami wispered, through her tears, as she took Ginzhuishou. "Arigatou nissai..  
  
Usagi!"  
  
"Demo.. Usagi!" Mamoru was finally able to speak. "We *still* have problem! Sailormars  
  
called and told us that Sailoruranus and Sailorneptune have been taken prisoner in Osaka!  
  
Dano.. Sailorpluto has just been arrested in Tokyo!"  
  
"Dano.. they will stay where they are!" Usagi responded! "They will stay out of trouble   
  
that way! Hai hai! Uranus and Neptune have to answer for what they have done! Dano.. Pluto   
  
needs to be relieved from Time-Gate. Hai! In a few months.. we shall look on them..."  
  
Usagi smiled slily. "See if they are ready to return to outside-world! Yoshi?"  
  
"Arigatou nissai, Usagi-hime!" Carmen bowed. Then, she walked over to Zack and Ivy. "Detectives? We can go back home, nowI I'm through running. What's dome is done."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It had been a few years since the world had thawed out and accepted it's new ruler.  
  
Actually, it had been a few *hard* years, as a good-sized portion of the remaining-population   
  
had not accepted the rule of Serenity and the young queen had had to deal with a growing restlessness befor it had given birth to a fully-formed rebellion! So.. she had not heard from Serenity since she had woken-up!  
  
But that didn't bother Carmen. She just wished the young Queen all of the best, the   
  
happiest moments, that life had to give her. Nor, was Carmen worried over-much about Zack and Ivy. If they had survived the ice of the last millenia, then they were safe with Serenity.   
  
With Usagi. And.. if they didn't survived, then she would join them, shortly. Probably.  
  
Prison had not been physically-kind to Carmen. Of course, she had no one to blame for that but herself! As the says before the Ice got colder and dolder, Carmen made sure the other prisoners were cared for, that they received the food and medicine, the blankets and clothing..  
  
even when she went with very little, herself! And.. after the Thaw, she kept doing as she had been doing! So, physical-exhaustion, and the ills the followed it, soon preyed on her!  
  
'Well,' Carmen reasoned, 'there are worse ways I could have lived my life - and worse   
  
people to have live it with.. an' worse ways to end..."  
  
As Carmen was readying her spirit to die, the warden of the prisom came into Carmen's   
  
cell.  
  
Carmen? Carmen! Wake up!! You have some visitors, here!"  
  
"Visi.. tors?" Carmeb weakly mumbled. "Are you*cough*.. are.. you *cough*cough* sure,   
  
Warden Jeffries?"  
  
"Well.. it surprised me a little, Carmen!" The Warden grinned. "But, she DID ask for you!"  
  
"She?" Carmen asked weakly.  
  
"Come on, Carmen!" Warden Jeffries smiled. "Let's get you cleaned up a bit!"  
  
"After a detoure to the infirmory, Carmen and the Warden went outside to meet Carmen's Visitors!  
  
"Konnichi-wa, Carmen-san!" Neo-Queen Serenity smiled. "I have waited long time to see you,  
  
again, my friend!"  
  
"Arigatou, Your Majesty!" Carmen bowed. "Gomen nissai! I *cough!* look like a mess.. the   
  
whites still look nice.. a little smudged.. nut *cough!* I've let m'self go t' hell..."  
  
"As I told you, Your Majesty.. she's helped with so many of the other inmates here, she  
  
hasn't really looked after herself too well!"  
  
"That is Carmen I remember!" Serenity smiled. "Worrying about others! Hai!" Then, she turned again to Carmen. "My friend? I hope you remember Princess Haruka no Uranus, Princess Michiru no  
  
Neptune, Princess Setsuna no Pluto, Princess Hotaru no Saturn, and Princess Ami no Mercury?"  
  
"Hai!" Carmen straightened. "It is.. good.. to see you again! Gomen Nissai, Lady Haruka..   
  
Lady Michiru.. Lady Setsuna.. for..."  
  
"Gomen ne, Lady Carmen!" Haruka straighten herself up.. and bowed. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for! You only did what.. I would have done.. in your place! Dano.. prison was not that bad."  
  
"Speeak for yourself, Lady Haruka!" Michiru huffed, then broke into giggles!  
  
"Hey! It kept me out of trouble!" Haruka grinned. "And, It kept YOU out of trouble!"  
  
At that rebuff, Michiru fell to the ground in gales of laughter! Meanwhile, Setsuna was trying to hide a guilty smile!  
  
"Do.. not.. TRY to get away, Setsuna-hime!" Neo-Queen Serenity caught the green-haired Senshi. "Dano, where have *you* been?"  
  
"Prison." Setsuna meeped. "I stay until.. before the Thaw? Until I was needed, again?"  
  
"Your Senshi were in Prisom??" Warden Jeffries gaped.  
  
"Hai. For past misdeeds." Serenity explained. "Carmen was able to bring them in!"  
  
"You brought them IN, Carmen?"  
  
"It was.. my last case, Warden Jeffies." Carmen smiled sheepishly. "Gomen nissai."  
  
"Gomen ne, Lady Carmen! You were right! I spend too much rime at Time Gate! I was freer   
  
in prison!! Hai!"  
  
"Dano..", Neo-Queen Serenity continued the introductuctions, "you remember my otouto, Shingo,  
  
and Endymion-no-Chiba? Dano.. these are the rest of my Senshi! Princess Minako no Venus! Princess  
  
Rei no Mars! Dano, Princess Makoto no Jupiter! Dano.." A little girl stepped forward, "I would like you to meet my mesume, Tsukino Usagi! Hai! We call her 'Chibiusa'! Hai hai!"  
  
"Konnichi-wa, Usagi-chan!" Carman bowed, as Chibiusa took Carmen's hand!  
  
"Kinnichi-wa, Lady Carmen!" The three Senshi and small Princess said.  
  
Carmen grew as red as a radish! "Why.. errr.. do you call me 'Lady'? I'm only a commoner."  
  
Serenity just grinned slightly.  
  
"Don't listen to her!" A young man spoke up. "There is nothing common about my mom!"   
  
"I will agree with you there, little bro!" A young lady spoke up.  
  
Carmen paled a little and started shaking as she turned around.  
  
"Hi, mom."  
  
"Zack? I..vy?" Carmen asked weakly. "You *COUGH!*cough*cough* c.. called me 'Mom'? When..?   
  
How..?"  
  
"We xornered her Majesty and made her confess!" Zack grinned.  
  
"'Made her *confess*???" Carmen looked at Serenity.  
  
"Hai." Serenity smiled. "After I revived your joji, I arranged for them to live near palace!  
  
Hai! Watch over them, like I promised! Sano. After a year.. they ask why they are treated so well! I tell them they are my family, now! All true! Demo.. they still ask why! Ara.. I tell   
  
them of what you ask of me in Kyushu! I tell of promise! Already I look for you before I tell. Later harder after I tell!!"  
  
"I.. thank-you.. your Majesty..", Carmen whispered as she bow.. then slumped to the ground in a coughing-fit!  
  
"CARMEN!?!?!?!?"  
  
Carmen woke up in the prison infirmory, with Zack and Ivy, Neoo-Queen Serenity, the Senshi,  
  
and Warden Jeffries around her bed.  
  
"Am I dying?" Carmen weakly asked, a surprisingly-bitter esge in her voice. "Well.. at least Zack and Ivy will be alright.."  
  
"You are not going to die!" Sailormercury reprimnded the thief! "At least, not if I can help it! Ass Neo-Queen Serenity's Chief-Physicisn, I haven't lost anyone, yet.. nor, do I plan to!"  
  
She looked at an x-ray and some test results. "While it's true you have a case of pneumonia   
  
and a spot of two of tuberculosis.. both aew treatable! The tuberculosis can even be cleared up   
  
in 6 months.. IF you stay of the treatment-schedule! Your main problem, Carmen-baka, is that you  
  
haven't been getting enough rest! Once we get you out of here.. and back home.. start being SELFISH, for once, and rest up!"  
  
"HAI, 'Dr. McCoy'!" Carmen grinned.  
  
"I am NOT THAT BAD!!" Sailormercury looked up at Neo-Queen Serenity. "Am I?"  
  
"Of course not," Serenity's eyes twinkled, "'Bones'!"  
  
"USAGIIII !!!!" Sailormercury whined, using Serenity's old-name!  
  
"Yoshi Ami-chan!" Serenity hugged her friend. "Truce?"  
  
"Truce!" Sailormercury grinned.  
  
"I guess this means when going home, together, Mom?" Ivy smiled down at her Mom.  
  
"I guess?" Carmen said. "If all the paperwork has been signed by Warden Jeffries?"  
  
"Don't worry, Carmen!" The warden smiled. "Everything's filled out. You're a free-woman,  
  
Carmen! Go home!"  
  
"'Home'..", Carmen whispered as she squeezed Ivy's and Zack's hand. "what a wonderful word!"  
  
"On that..", Sailopluto said as she offered Carmen her hand, "I agree! Truce, Carmen?"  
  
Carmen smiled and took Pluto's hand.  
  
"Truce, Setsuna!"  
  
THE END. 


End file.
